Pardonnez-moi
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Un seul Loup est toujours en vie, mais plus pour très longtemps! Histoire triste, s'abstenir de la lire si vous avez souhaiter quelque chose d'heureux et de romantique!


Pardonnez-moi

Source: Wolf's rain

Genre: Songfic + Deathfic

Couple: Kiba x Tsume

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Wolf's rain et la chanson ne sont pas à moi!

Résumé: Un seul Loup est toujours en vie, mais plus pour très longtemps! Histoire triste, s'abstenir de la lire si vous avez souhaiter quelque chose d'heureux et de romantique!

Chapitre unique:

La lune est pleine, ce soir, tout le monde dort profondément. Tout le monde? Non, une silhouette est assise sur le toit de l'église, regardant l'astre lunaire d'un air absent, le regard brillant de remords et de tristesse.

_En fait de compte le Rakuen n'existe pas. _pensa-t-elle. _Du moins pas pour les vivants. Mina…A cause de moi, je vous ai fais courir d'innombrables dangers. À cause de moi, je vous ai vu mourir l'un après l'autre. Pourquoi m'avoir demandés de vivre? Je ne vis plus, je ne fais que survivre dans un monde heureux où il n'y a plus de traces de loups, à part moi…_

La silhouette se releva, droite, la tête relevée vers la lune. C'est la voix tremblante qu'elle se mit à chanter.

**Le pardon commence où s'arrête la rancune  
>Il prend tout son sens quand il se mêle à l'amertume<br>**

_Pourrais-je pardonné à ces hommes qui ont voulu nous exterminer?_

_Bien que je survive grâce à mon apparence humaine, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir le goût de l'amertume sur ma langue quand j'entends ces hommes et femmes souiller votre mémoire._

**Il nécessite du courage, déchire, mais pourtant soulage  
>Anéantit les outrages, illumine les visages<br>**

Un rayon de lune éclaira le village endormi révélant le visage de la silhouette.

Il s'agit d'un jeune homme au regard clair et à la chevelure brune ébouriffée, il est vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds.

Vêtements noirs qu'il porte depuis maintenant 4 ans.

**Pardonnez-moi  
>Mes faiblesses, mes faux pas<br>**

_Je vous prie de me pardonner, les amis._

_Tout est de ma faute, si j'avais pu comprendre plus tôt que je vous amenais vers la Mort, jamais je ne vous aurais demandé de me suivre._

**Mes erreurs**

**Qui n'en fait pas?  
><strong>

Replongeant dans ses tristes souvenirs, Kiba sentit son cœur se serrer violemment, lui coupant le souffle alors que des larmes perlent aux coins de ses yeux.

**Mes silences**

**Mes absences  
><strong>

Même s'il ne l'avait pas montré la mort de ses amis était pour lui un crève-cœur.

Mais celle qui déchira son cœur en de milliard de morceau était celle de son amour inavoué: Tsume.

**Ma violence**

**Mon arrogance  
><strong>

Oui, il aimait Cheza, mais comme une sœur.

Alors pourquoi n'avait-il jamais avoué ses sentiments au loup à la cicatrice?

**Pardonnez-moi **

**Mes faux pas  
><strong>

_J'avais peur. Peur que tu me rejettes, que tu penserais que mes sentiments sont idiots, alors que je suis l'Elu de la Fleur de Lune._

**Mes erreurs **

**Qui n'en fait pas?  
><strong>

La jeune fille était tombée malade un an après la mort de leurs amis, elle s'était éteinte au printemps, dès les premières lueurs de l'aube.

« Pardonne-moi Kiba…Les autres m'attendent… » avaient été les mots qu'elle avait su prononcé avant de rendre son dernier soupir.

**Mes silences **

**Mes absences**

Kiba sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, cependant il ne fit aucuns gestes pour les chasser.

**Ma violence  
><strong>**  
><strong>_Les amis, attendez-moi. _sourit-il à travers ses larmes. _Je n'en ai plus pour très longtemps._

**Quant à la rancune, elle ronge  
>Trouble même les songes<br>**

_Tsume, par amour pour toi et par respect en ta mémoire, je ne me suis jamais marié. Je n'ai qu'adopté une petite fille qui aurait pu être notre enfant tellement elle nous ressemble._

**Elle réclame une sentence  
>Suggère la vengeance<br>**

_Itoe est son nom, elle est humaine. Ses cheveux bruns coiffés en deux petites nattes, son regard ambre et son sourire rempli de tendresse sont un baume pour mon cœur détruit._

**La rancune flirte avec l'injustice  
>Elle tente d'assassiner les quelques liens qui lui résistent<br>**

Le sourire de Kiba se fana en se rappelant le pourquoi il est debout sur le toit de l'église: L'absence de ses amis et la mort récente de sa fille adoptive.

**Prisonnière du passé **

**Elle vient hanter les présents  
><strong>

Le vent se mit à souffler un peu plus fort, mais Kiba ne bougea pas, indifférent à la force de l'élément invisible**.**

**Pardonnez-moi**

Les cheveux dans les yeux, le jeune homme continua de chanter comme s'il pouvait trouver un peu de paix pour son âme tourmentée…

**Mes faiblesses**

**Mes faux pas  
><strong>

_Etes-vous heureux, mina? Ou bien êtes-vous impatient en attendant ma venue?_

_Est-ce que Itoe vous aime et l'aimez-vous?_

**Mes erreurs**

**Qui n'en fait pas?  
><strong>

Le jeune homme se rappela des trois années merveilleuses qu'il avait partagées avec la fillette qui n'était âgée de 2 ans lorsqu'il l'avait adopté.

Elle lui avait appris à re-sourire, à rire par moment, comme elle séchait ses larmes.

**Mes silences **

**Mes absences  
><strong>

Sa mort brutale avait ré-ouvertes les blessures du jeune père.

**Ma violence**

**Mon arrogance  
><strong>

Soudain la pluie tomba, faible au début puis de plus en plus fort. Kiba se retrouva trempé de la tête aux pieds, mais cela lui importa peu.

**Pardonnez-moi **

**Mes faux pas  
><strong>

Avançant un pas vers le vide, le Loup blanc ferma les yeux.

**Mes erreurs**

**Qui n'en fait pas?  
><strong>

Mourrait-on vraiment sans souffrance? Avait-on vraiment le corps disloqué comme celui d'une marionnette?

Kiba l'ignorait.

**Mes silences**

**Mes absences**

Par contre le Loup blanc sait qu'il existe différentes façons de mourir.

**Ma violence  
>Mon arrogance<strong>

La pendaison, l'empoissonnement, la noyade, s'ouvrir les veines, se planter un couteau dans le cœur ou bien acheter un pistolet et se le pointer sur la tempe ou le cœur. **  
><strong>

**Pourquoi nos cœurs sont endurcis?  
><strong>

_Blue, Hige…Jamais, je ne vous l'ai dis ou montré, mais j'étais admiratif de votre amour. Et un peu jaloux._

**Comme si on avait mis l'Amour en sursis  
><strong>

_Je suis persuadé que votre amour est renforcé par delà la mort._

**Comme si l'on ignorait que le temps chasse**

**Souvent nous dépasse  
><strong>

_Et toi Toboe? As-tu su trouver l'amour? Es-tu heureux avec Cheza?_

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste?**

_Tsume, mon aimé, aimes-tu quelqu'un? Es-tu heureux avec cette personne?_

_Jamais, je ne t'oublierais._

**Quand ceux qui nous ont blessés  
>Ceux qu'on croit détester sans jamais cesser d'aimer<br>**

_Pourtant lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés nous nous détestions._

_Il m'a fallut du temps, mais quand je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais il…_

**Un jour disparaissent  
><strong>

_Il était trop tard._

**Nos regrets, nos remords, nos douleurs et nos larmes  
>Ne pourront jamais les ranimer<br>**

Sans peur Kiba avança dans le vide. Lorsqu'il ne sentit plus le sol sous ses pieds, il ne cria pas.

Fermant les yeux, les bras en croix, il ne sentit pas le choc, ni n'entendit tout son squelette craquer d'un son sinistre. Il devina que la vie le quitte petit à petit.

**Pardonnez-moi  
><strong>

Un sourire heureux étira ses lèvres lorsque son cœur cessa de battre.

Le dernier Loup vient de mourir.


End file.
